


我曾听说你

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	我曾听说你

01

杨九郎在真正见到张云雷之前，对张云雷的了解都是从别人口中。长得清秀好看还有一副好嗓子，这让刚入学就赶上校庆表演的张云雷风光了一回，他也因此收获了很多人强烈的追求和表白。

只可惜张云雷不好追，清清冷冷，谁也看不上的样子倒让很多追求失败的人心生怨恨。

于是一些不好的流言就传了出来，说张云雷是一个冷酷自私，不讲情面不合群的怪人。

张云雷对此没有过多的解释，只是偶尔抱着书本去上课的时候，听到长椅上的人聊的闲言碎语会觉得不舒服。他不爱和人玩，最起码不爱和这种表面上对他笑，背地里议论他人玩。

要不是学校演出部缺表演人员，杨九郎也不会主动去找张云雷。杨九郎对校园里的风云人物向来不怎么感冒，也许是他在演出部干了三年，见过了太多所谓的红人，对这些冒出头的新生也都见怪不怪了。

在杨九郎找张云雷之前，演出部的人都对他表示同情。他们也想到了张云雷，但没有一个人想挪个步去找他。毕竟名声在外，谁也不愿意去碰这个钉子。

那个时候，杨九郎还觉得没什么大不了的。不就是一个性格比较古怪，不好讲话的小学弟吗，他什么人没见过。这样的想法在他见到张云雷并且把事情都说清楚之后，得到了张云雷的拒绝之后，他开始动摇了。

有时候奇奇怪怪的坊间言论盛行，也不是没有缘由的。无风不起浪。

可是演出人员还是要凑齐啊。

02

“你为什么非要我参加？”张云雷皱着眉头看着被他拒绝了无数次依旧坚持的杨九郎，不明白为什么杨九郎就是不肯放弃。

“因为你唱歌好听啊，也有表演经验。我也想找别人，可是找不到。”杨九郎叹了口气，“不然我为什么要受这个罪。”

跟张云雷的这几天杨九郎发现，张云雷的生活真的很简单又无聊。张云雷没什么社交活动，除了吃饭上课就是窝在宿舍听歌睡觉。

好像就没几个朋友。

“你是不是很烦我？”杨九郎看着有些厌烦自己的张云雷，灵机一动笑着说，“你只要去报个节目唱唱歌就可以了，我保证，我以后不会再来烦你。”

“以后我看见你绕道走，可以吗？”

“我不去，”张云雷冷冷拒绝，“校庆之后我就下定决心再也不参加学校活动了。学长，你找别人吧。”

提到那次校庆，张云雷多半带着嫌弃。成名是因为校庆，可是流言也是出自那次校庆。原本张云雷是不愿意参加校庆的，只是班级凑人数，班长得知他嗓子好，直接把名字就给报了上去。

如果再来一次，张云雷说什么都会拒绝。

“为什么？”杨九郎不解地看着张云雷，“让全学校的人都知道你唱歌好听，不是一件很棒的事情吗？”

“棒？”张云雷转过头来，看着杨九郎。他的气势太盛了，向杨九郎走过来的时候，甚至让杨九郎后退了那么几步。张云雷带着不屑甚至是不愿理解的口气继续说道，“如果你是我，这些流言都安在你的身上，你要不要？”

03

张云雷觉得杨九郎有些问题。

一般被拒绝了的人应该不会再拉下脸面，可是杨九郎老出没在张云雷身边。公共课他总能是给张云雷留位置，打饭也要和张云雷出现在一个食堂。

连盘子里的菜都是张云雷爱吃的。

张云雷把筷子放下来，和刚要把烤鸭送过来的杨九郎四目相对。杨九郎没退缩，勾着唇把烤鸭送过去。这是他排了很早的队排到的，张云雷起那么晚，绝对抢不到的。

可是张云雷没有吃，他把饭盒推到杨九郎面前，脸都冷了下来：“杨九郎你什么意思？”

“没什么意思，我想和你做朋友。”

杨九郎这话多少是有点真心的。他没想到流言之下的张云雷原来是这个样子的，没人陪伴也懒得纠缠，就连那些并不属实的留言他也不愿意去争辩。

任凭他们误会也不想要多说几句。

杨九郎的义务本来就只有邀请张云雷去表演，可是现在，他想要好好地认识一下张云雷，好好地和他做朋友。他想要看流言之外的真实的张云雷，想要知道他到底是什么样子的一个人。

“我不需要朋友。”张云雷小声反驳着。

“需要的。”杨九郎把筷子递给他，“人怎么能没有朋友呢，就像今天要是没有我，你能吃上烤鸭吗？你已经有一周没吃这道菜了吧？”

“杨九郎你调查我。”张云雷指着杨九郎，下一秒他的手就被杨九郎打掉。

“我调查你什么，还不是想了解你。”

了解他干什么。张云雷用筷子戳着杨九郎夹过来的烤鸭，小心扒拉着。从来就没有人说过要了解他，所以张云雷理所应当地把自己包裹起来，像作茧的蝶把自己束缚在他的小小空间里。突然有一天，有人敲开他的门说，我想邀请你和我一起看看这个世界。

杨九郎来的晚了。如果来得再早一点，那时候的张云雷还没有长出身上的刺，也不是这样冷酷的模样，他会接纳杨九郎的。可是现在他要破开那个茧，只会接受更多的疼痛。

为了杨九郎一两句温暖的关心，一句轻飘飘的我想要了解你，张云雷就要再次打开他的心吗？

张云雷歪过头去，看着给自己拧开瓶盖再把水递过来的杨九郎，手里的筷子都要握不住了。杨九郎笑着凑过来，问他怎么了。

04

谁都想不明白，杨九郎怎么和张云雷玩到的一块。总之张云雷是答应了表演节目，演出人员算是补上了，杨九郎完成了任务应该全身而退才是。

可杨九郎依旧每天等在张云雷的宿舍楼下，等他下课跟他一起吃饭。杨九郎已经大四了，实习期都过了，没什么课，大把的时间挥霍着等毕业。张云雷不一样，他才大一，每天勤勤恳恳地去上课签到，从宿舍里出来准能看到杨九郎。

“少来烦我，你自己没事吗？”张云雷总是这样推开杨九郎的手，把嘴角勾起来的笑遮过去背对着杨九郎不让他看见。他知道杨九郎会跟上来，他知道杨九郎能听出他这话里面的意思。

“你的课我给你签完到了，”杨九郎笑着拉住张云雷的袖子，跟了上来，“去不去看电影？”

“谁要和你去看电影。”

电影院里黑漆漆的，并没什么人看。张云雷抱怨是杨九郎太不会选片子了，两个大男生看什么情情爱爱的。杨九郎嘟嘟囔囔的，说这可是口碑九分以上的片子。

电影到最后放了什么没人在意，张云雷只记得他们看到了接吻的片段都很尴尬，一个劲地按着爆米花吃。张云雷看着把爆米花塞进嘴里的杨九郎，勾着唇问他。

“杨九郎，有人要是亲你，你乐意吗？”

“乐意个屁，”杨九郎呸了一口，噘着嘴，“这要分人，要是你说不定我就乐意。”

还没等杨九郎说完，张云雷就凑了过来，挑着杨九郎的下巴亲了过去。都是爆米花的味道，张云雷松开的时候还嫌弃地啐了两口。

爆米花是甜的，那凭什么啐呢？杨九郎红着脸不服气地靠过来，勾住了张云雷的脖子就把嘴巴送过来。

再清醒过来就是杨九郎光着身子蹭着张云雷的锁骨。张云雷挪了挪身子，把杨九郎抱得更紧了些。

“腰还疼吗？”张云雷扳过杨九郎的脸，亲了亲他的嘴。

“不疼。”

05

张云雷出事的时候，杨九郎正和导师交初稿论文。听到张云雷出事的第一时间他就从教室里跑了出来，等他到了办公室，张云雷和那几个当事人一同站着，低着头等认错的样子。

杨九郎走上前，问老师是怎么回事。

他们打架，张云雷先动的手。

本来就名声在外的张云雷这一次是真的违反了校规校纪，杨九郎看着不做辩解的张云雷，咬着牙急得直跺脚。偏偏张云雷那样不咸不淡地看着杨九郎，好像在说他没错。

“老师，是这样的，张云雷不是你们想象的那样。他不可能先动手的，如果动手了也是事出有因。”杨九郎把张云雷的手拉过来，拍了拍他的手。

“九郎，你别和张云雷走得近。这次就是他的错，学校是一定要惩罚他的。”

“我相信他。”杨九郎握紧张云雷的手，坚定地说着。

“是我先动手的。”张云雷拉住杨九郎，对他笑了笑，“是我打的人，我拿砖头直接敲的他脑袋。”

疯了吗，是疯了吧。出了行政楼杨九郎就抓着张云雷的手把他推到墙边，看着他：“为什么打架？”

张云雷不讲话，抿着唇看向杨九郎，倔着性子不讲话。

“我没有怪你不相信你的意思。我就想知道你为什么动手？”看着这样的张云雷，杨九郎态度软了下来，上去拉着张云雷的手。

“他说你。说你倒贴我，说你不懂是非和我混在一起。”张云雷拉住杨九郎的手，把他拉进自己的怀里低着头亲了亲杨九郎的锁骨，“我不喜欢别人说你。”

杨九郎把理由想了一万种，可没想到是这样的原因。从那一晚之后，他能感觉得到张云雷慢慢打开了自己心扉，把所有的温柔都倒向了杨九郎。在杨九郎身边，张云雷就能够把他的伤口全都展现出来给杨九郎看，杨九郎会给他舔舐伤口，会拥抱他。

“别人说我，就让他说嘛，这有什么的。”杨九郎上手顺了顺张云雷的后背，仰着头有些感动，“是我想要跟你做朋友的，我不会在乎这些。”

只是朋友吗？

张云雷勾着笑把眼睛里的失落掩藏好，捏着杨九郎的脸亲了亲：“杨九郎，我不想和你做朋友。”

“我不只想和你做朋友。”

06

好在没有出什么事情，就是额角有些皮肉伤痕。张云雷负责了医药费，被记了大过。学校表演他也没办法参加了，学校不会让打架斗殴的人上来代表学校。

杨九郎辛辛苦苦的邀请全都白费了。本来没有证据的谣言变成了确凿的证据，张云雷这下更没有争辩，安安静静上课。杨九郎依旧陪在张云雷身边，帮着记笔记，一起去打饭。

再有旁人取笑，说张云雷杨九郎两个人怎么这样亲密，这一回杨九郎抢先按住了张云雷，怕他再犟。可是张云雷抬起头来，对着旁人报以微笑。

“我不需要朋友，除了杨九郎。”

张云雷眼中的神色杨九郎是明白的，电影院那一晚张云雷压着他，亲他的锁骨在他耳边喊着哥哥的时候，他真的想把一切都给张云雷。

可是理智清醒过来，杨九郎却不敢上前了。他说和张云雷是朋友，张云雷问他只是朋友吗，他真的想要脱口而出，他想要的也不只是朋友。

可是张云雷是伤痕累累的小兽，杨九郎不知道自己能不能保护好他。但是就在刚刚张云雷说他只需要杨九郎。

鸡腿从张云雷的餐盘里端到杨九郎的餐盘里，换杨九郎扒拉着鸡腿，看了一眼张云雷。

“别看我，吃饭。”

“哦。”杨九郎低着头咬了一口鸡腿，一大口肉咽进去，他才有勇气把话说出来，“张云雷，我觉得我们要好好谈谈。”

“谁跟你谈。”张云雷不合作，赌气地又扒拉两口饭。

“那晚，算不算数？”杨九郎把餐盒往前一推，“你睡我那一晚，张云雷，你要不要负责任？”

放下筷子的张云雷看着杨九郎，许久后他勾着唇道：“那学校的表演节目怎么办？”

“爱怎么办怎么办呗。”反正杨九郎都要毕业了，就交给小学弟学妹们吧。

“你唱歌好听，九郎。”张云雷笑道，“我会负责任的，你唱歌给我听好不好？”

07

据说即将毕业的学长杨九郎在最后一次学校表演的时候唱了一首歌。大学四年谁都没见过杨九郎唱歌，他一开嗓整个场馆都安静了下来。

他唱的《回到过去》，是唱给张云雷听的。

如果回到过去，杨九郎会早一点遇见张云雷，在流言之前了解张云雷，或许他们会有更多的美好时光，经历甜蜜的校园恋爱。但是现在也不晚，他庆幸在流言之中没有错过张云雷，并且抓住了张云雷。

杨九郎看到了张云雷的软肋，也成为了张云雷最坚硬的铠甲。

校园里又流传了很多的故事，比如温柔学长为了学弟开嗓，张云雷不顾流言为杨九郎打架。这样学长学弟的暧昧故事在坊间流传着，把之前张云雷拒绝女生表白，是个怪人的流言压了下去。

风云人物依旧是活在流言中，只是真假都不用再去具体说明什么。有人看到每天都有一辆车来接送张云雷放学，据说那车里等着的就是刚刚毕业的杨九郎，只有他走近过张云雷。

张云雷穿过人群里的这些闲言碎语，快步走到车旁拉开了副驾驶的门。驾驶座的杨九郎穿着黄色的短t，手上带着白色的链子看见张云雷上车来嘴角上扬了起来。

“今晚去哪吃饭？”

难得最近不忙，杨九郎可以和张云雷一起吃个晚饭。张云雷把书丢到后座上，松开安全带把驾驶座上的人拉过来，重重地含着唇瓣，吮吸着杨九郎口腔里的那么点香甜。

“谢谢你，九郎。”在世人都不相信我的时候站到我的身边，在世人带有偏见的时候相信我的一切。

“我曾经也听说你。”杨九郎眯着眼睛笑，“可是我更了解你，我爱你。”

“我也是。”

张云雷在杨九郎的腰上掐了两把，笑着说今晚不急着吃饭。

他想先吃杨九郎。

Fin


End file.
